1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for use as a training aid to properly position a golfer's stance relative to a golf ball and the target line between the golf ball and the target.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golfer's stance relative to a golf ball and a target line between the golf ball and a target is critical for optimum accuracy, etc. The proper position of a golfer's stance varies depending on the golfer's physical characteristics (height, strength, etc.), the golf club being used, etc. The normal method of learning to assume the proper stance now typically consists of verbal or written instructions specifying the proper stance and practice based on estimates relative to the distance from the golf ball and the proper angles relative to the target line, etc. Funk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,608 discloses a positioning device for a golfer which includes an unslotted lateral scale strip having an upper surface at least a six inch length of which is free of scale markings to provide a space for inscribing notes, two correspondingly narrow foot-aligning strips with one of the foot-aligning strips pivotally secured near one end of the lateral scale strip and with the other foot-aligning strip slidably and pivotally secured to the lateral scale strip, and an unslotted perpendicular scale strip mounted for non-pivotal sliding along the lateral scale strip as well as for non-pivotal sliding and removal perpendicularly with respect to the lateral scale strip; to use the device the golfer first positions the foot-aligning strips and perpendicular scale strip according to the type of golf club to be used, etc., then places the device on the ground with the golf ball located adjacent the outer end of the perpendicular scale strip and with the lateral scale strip pointed toward the target, and aligns his feet with the foot-aligning strips on the opposite side of the lateral scale strip from the foot-aligning strips.